Beautiful Disaster
by Jessizle95
Summary: Will this be the happily ever after Spencer is expecting or will his long anticipated wedding end in gunfire and grief? Continuation/Sequel of Secrets Don't Make Friends.
1. Chapter 1

He stood in the dressing room trying to tie his tie but his nerves kept on getting the best of him. It didn't help that his fingers was shaky and sweaty.

"Here kid." Derek said stepping in front of the full body mirror to tie his tie for him. "I never thought you would be married before me." Derek said finishing tying the tie and adjusting it just right. He stepped aside the mirror so Spencer could examine how he looked.

"Thanks Derek. You will have your happily ever after too." Spencer said slipping on his tuxedo jacket. "Button or unbuttoned?" Spencer asked viewing each to see which looked best.

"Unbuttoned." Derek said he grabbed the corsage and stepped in front of the mirror again, "I'll try not to poke you." Derek teased as he pinned the corsage. Spencer returned the favor and pinned Derek's corsage.

"Do you think I look okay?" Spencer said viewing his figure in the mirror.

"Spencer, you look fine. Heck, if I was gay I'd be drooling over you right now." Derek said looking at a well suited Spencer who wore black slacks, black dress shoes, a white button up shirt, and a blue tie. His hair was his usual messy boy band look that never seemed to be perfect. His smile never seemed to fade for in fifteen minutes he will be married to the girl of his dreams and be the father he always wanted to be to his daughter Sophie.

"Just relax. I'm going to go check on the ladies down the hall." Derek said as Aaron entered the room. Derek patted his shoulder as he left.

"Spencer, Derek is right; just relax the more you think about it the more you're going to get nervous."

"How did you get over your nerves?"

"I didn't. But I managed not to look to stupid." Aaron said. Spencer slipped a smile. It made him feel a little better.

"Here," Aaron said adjusting the corsage let seemed to go sideways when Spencer stood up.

"Thanks."

Derek walked back in and relaxed up against the wall. "They're ready for you Spencer." Derek said he was honored to be his friend's best man. "You still have time to back out." Morgan joked.

"I'm not backing out." Spencer said.

He took a deep breath and headed to the main entrance of the church. "Deep breaths." Morgan whispered into Spencer's ears as he noticed Spencer's breathing had gotten heavier.

The church were the wedding was being held was one of the older churches that was still standing. It completed the vintage wedding theme. A chandler hung above the alter. Silk white and blue streamers hung on either side of the aisle as a bow formed at the top of the pews. Flowers were wrapped in the bows in a light blue, blue, white pattern. Everything was in order expect for one thing. His father was missing from his wedding.

"He is probably busy kid." Derek whispered noting Spencer's sorrow expression.

"Too busy to come to his only kid's wedding?" Spencer asked Derek

"I don't know Spencer, get that out of your mind, you are getting married." Derek said

Spencer walked down the aisle slowing his breathing to only take deep breaths like Morgan suggested. He was still nervous as he tried to calm his hand from shaking. He stood at the front of the grand church facing a crowd filled with family and friends. He tried not to look them all in the eyes for he feared he would begin to panic. The priest stood on the other side of Reid awaiting the bride.

As the pianist started playing one by one the grouped bridesmaids and groomsmen walked slowly down the aisle. Jennifer and Derek walked down the aisle first being the maid of honor and Spencer's best man. They looked elegant and classy as Jennifer wore a light blue, strapless, floor length dress, which consisted of a heart shaped neckline with a flow of a train. Derek was well suited in his tux with a blue button up dress shirt and blue tie. Jennifer's hair flowed free and curled.

Emily walked down next. Spencer was surprised that she actually obligated to come and be a part of his wedding. She was arm in arm with his boss Aaron. Emily wore a similar dress to Jennifer's. Two friends of Lila's came walking in next both whom she knew from her early childhood and grown fondly of.

After the bridesmaids and groomsmen party walked down the aisle little Henry and Sophie walked down the aisle. Sophie wore a white dress with laced flower designs and a little blue bow that doubled as a belt. She had a crown of flowers around her head as her flowing brown hair was partially pulled into a braid to hold the crown of flowers while the rest still flowed and curled. She was his princess and just her smile melted his heart.

Henry wore a tux that mimicked his. He wore a blue bow tie instead of a regular tie. Henry carried the rings as Sophie tossed little blue and white flower petals down the aisle. They took their proper place in front with the rest of the bridal party.

Spencer faced the aisle unable to pull his smile from his face. His stomach filled with butterflies and his nerves never seemed to lift. The music they choose started to play as he got the first glimpse of his soon to be bride.

Lila walked with grace as she wore a princess gown that has embroidery of shimmering white beads that flowed to her waist. The bottom of her dress was pure white silk with bead placement throughout the bottom of the dress. Her train flowed a few feet from the dress with the same beading. She wore her hair in the same flower crown as Sophie as the rest of hair mimicked Sophie's. They resembled each other in every aspect.

Spencer smile grew on his face as his bride slowly walked down the aisle. A loud bang erupted through the church sending the supposed to be a happily ever after into sheer panic. Everything stopped dead in its tracks as everyone rushed to exit the church. All was in panic but no one could be heard more clearly than little Sophie's screams.


	2. Chapter 2: Two Lives One Bullet

Jennifer held Sophie back from running up the aisle.

"Get the kids out of here!" Aaron shouted over Sophie's screams.

Jennifer reached her hand over grabbing Henry's and pulling Sophie with her. Aaron's son followed his fathers orders and went with them as they exited through the backdoor. The rest of the team stood watching Spencer.

Spencer collapsed next to his injured bride. He placed his hand over her wound applying pressure. He heard Morgan's quick panic call to 911. "Lila, can you here me?" Spencer asked as tears began to fall from his eyes. What they didn't know was if they lost her he would lose his second child.

Lila struggled to answer "So-ph-ie."

"Sophie is fine she is in good hands." Spencer said in a panic. The bleeding to her abdomen wasn't letting up. A single 22 caliber bullet could not only end her life but the unborn fetus's life as well. "Lila, I love you." Spencer said

"I love you Spencer." Lila managed to say clear enough.

"I want a search of this Church! Don't let anyone leave!" Aaron shouted, "I need all hands on deck!" Aaron glanced at Emily as he shouted.

"Where are my medics?" Derek asked in anger as he stood by his friend watching for the medics.

"Spencer, Sophie needs you." Aaron said bending down next to him.

"I'm not leaving her." Spencer said

"Spencer." Lila said weekly

"Shh..it will be okay." Spencer said "It will be okay." He chocked out as tears swelled in his eyes.

The medics finally arrived hooking up an Iv for fluid. "Sir, I need you to step back please." The medic told spencer as he still remained applying pressure to the wound.

"Spencer," Aaron said grabbing his shoulder pulling him back. Aaron fumbled as he pulled Spencer away from Lila and sat down on his knees holding Spencer back. They lifted Lila onto the gurney and hurried her back to the ambulance.

"Sir, we need to ask you a few questions." Spencer nodded as Aaron still clutched his shoulders.

"She in critical condition but we need to know if there is possibility of her being pregnant?"

He looked up at Aaron and Derek who stood near, "Yes."

"Yes she is pregnant or yes for the possibility of her being pregnant?"

"She is pregnant."

"Do you know how far along sir?"

"8 weeks, 7 days." Spencer replied.

"Thank you sir." The medic left.

Aaron still remained holding Spencer. "Will she be alright?" Spencer asked Aaron

"I don't know Spencer. I don't know." Aaron said repeatedly.


	3. Chapter 3: Escaped

Derek rushed Spencer to the ER of the hospital where they took Lila; after he had settled down enough for Morgan to handle him by himself. He paced back and forth no sooner than they entered the ER. He never stopped not even as he spoke to Derek. His breathing was more stable than it was when he left the church. His shaking had calmed, his eyes still wet with tears, and his pulse was slowly going back to normal.

"Kid you need to calm yourself down."

"Not a chance Derek. I may not just lose the love of my life but my child as well." Spencer said as he paced himself back and forth.

"You have a child. You have Sophie." Derek said

"You don't think I don't know that? I never thought I would have the chance at real happiness at a real family Lila gave me that chance. She trusted me with her life. I failed her. I failed Sophie."

"You did not fail her Spencer. You gave her life, you gave her love, and you gave her Sophie. And may I remind you that you did give her a second chance back on that stalker case." Derek said assuring Spencer that he had not failed to protect her.

"What if she doesn't make it?" Spencer asked Derek again after asking him and Aaron a hundred times at the church.

"She will. Just have faith." Derek said watching Spencer pace.

"I just wanted to be a better father, a better husband than my own father."

"Kid, from what I witnessed these past few months, the way you act, treat, and cherish with Sophie and the way you love Lila, you are a better man than your father ever was."

To his surprise that stopped Reid's pacing for just a split second. He looked at Morgan, "thanks," he continued to pace.

_Ring. Ring. Ring._ Derek's phone went off; he stepped into another room. "How is he?" Aaron asked Derek

"You tell me."

"He is pacing isn't he?"

"You got that right. Please tell me you caught this guy."

"I wish that is why I was calling you; Garcia did catch her on camera."

"Her?"

"Remember back at that stalker case. Does the name Maggie Lowe ring a bell?"

"Maggie? I thought she was institutionalized." Derek said glancing out at Spencer

"She was, she escaped. Emily and Alex are over at her room right now."

"What did they find?"

"Newspaper clippings, photos, and online posts about Lila and Spencer."

"Does she know about Sophie?"

"As the way it looks, she does. Sophie is under protective custody right now at the headquarters. No one is going in there unless it is one of us."

"How did she even get in at the church?"

"She wasn't recognized, what is odd though is she signed the guest book at the front, which that is how we knew that who we were looking was really her." Aaron said looking at the guest book.

"Should I tell Spencer?"

"No, not right now, it will only make him worry more. Just tell him I send my well wishes, I'll call you if anything changes."

"Aaron what I don't get, she was after anyone that got in the way of Lila's career, why would she harm Lila?"

"Because Lila isn't her target anymore, Spencer is." Aaron said hanging up the phone.

"Any news?" Spencer asked Morgan as he reentered the waiting room area.

"No, just checking up on you." He hated to lie to Spencer but he needed to follow his boss's orders.

"How come I get the feeling that you are keeping something from me?" Spencer asked Derek

"I'm not the one to keep secrets Spencer." Derek responded.


	4. Chapter 4: News

Spencer sat down finally about an hour and a half of pacing. He leaned back and closed his eyes. He hadn't had rest these last few days with the thought of finally marring Lila after five years of proposing to her. He felt a string of happiness trickle down his body as a memory found its way back to him. He needed his happiness at his time of darkness.

_He stood standing on a beach in California and he wasn't alone. He felt her hands grab his shoulders as a little girl giggled behind him. He turned to face a smiling nine month old baby girl that had the most beautiful brown eyes he had ever seen. He had taken her in his hands holding her. He kissed Lila upon her lips and reached out for her hand with his free one. He stood facing the ocean with his perfect little family of three. He had never thought that he would be so happy as he was on that day. _

_He placed little Sophie down at the edge of the water bending down to her height and whispered in her ear, he knew she understood him clearly, "I'm going to marry your momma one day." He whispered, "May I have your blessing little princess?" He whispered asking Sophie who wore a little blue dress that matched the color of the ocean. She nodded. _

"_I'm going to need your help ok?" Spencer whispered she nodded and whispered, "What do you need me to do daddy?"_

"_Can you hold mommy's hand?" He whispered to her. She agreed and took her hand in place of his she tugged on her mommy's dress to get her mommy's attention._

"_Lila," Spencer said bending down on his knee. "Will you make me the happiest father, and guy in the world and be my bride and my wife?" He said showing her a ring that he pulled from his pocket. He felt like this was the perfect place to ask her. A happy moment all three of them could remember. _

_Lila looked down at Sophie who was nodding at her mother to take her daddy's hand. "Say yes mommy." Sophie said_

_Lila looked back up at Spencer, "Of course I will marry you Spencer Reid." She said._

_He placed the ring on her finger and pulled her into his embrace and kissed her softly. He bent down picking up little Sophie and the three of them stood standing holding each other, loving each other. _

"Kid what are you dreaming about?" Morgan asked awaking Spencer.

"The time I proposed to Lila," Spencer said letting a small smile slip. "We were on a beach; I had a little help from Sophie." Spencer said

"I'm just glad you are not pacing anymore. It's good to see that smile of yours again."

"Don't get used to it Derek. Not until this guy is caught." Spencer said

"You will smile when you see Sophie again won't you?"

"Of course but there will be pain hidden behind that smile because I know that Sophie will remain in danger until this guy is caught." Spencer said, "Speaking of Sophie where is she?"

"Sophie is in protective custody at the headquarters. She is safe there; Aaron is making sure of it."

"Good, I don't want her in harms way." Spencer said

"Which one of you is Dr. Spencer Reid?" A nurse asked walking into the waiting room half way through Lila's ongoing surgery.

"I am. How is she?" Spencer said standing up.

"We still have a few hours of surgery to go but…" the nurse stopped looking at Spencer and then Derek and back at Spencer. Derek stepped aside to stand by Spencer grabbing his shoulders afraid of the news to come.

"But what?" Derek asked getting very impatient with the nurse. He could tell that she wasn't used to giving bad news.

"She stopped breathing on us but we managed to bring her back. She may not make it through the surgery."

"What about the child?" Spencer asked fighting back tears.

"We couldn't find a heartbeat for the child sir. I'm sorry."

Spencer's knees grew week as he almost fell on the waiting room floor. "Kid, I need you to take a seat." Derek said catching Spencer ushering him to his seat. "Any word on when the surgery will be done?" Derek asked as Spencer could no longer speak.

"An hour maybe two." The nurse replied

"Thank you." Derek said as the nurse left. He turned to face Reid who was clutching his knees as tears flowed from his eyes. He bent down to face Spencer as he spoke, "Kid isn't this good news?"

"Good news? How is any of this good news? I lost a child." Spencer said yelling at Derek.

"You may have lost a child kid but Lila is still hanging on. There is a good chance she will pull through."

"A chance Derek…A chance." Spencer shouted at Derek as tears dropped from his eyes.

Derek grabbed onto Spencer holding him as Spencer sobbed. "I'm sorry Derek, I'm sorry." Spencer said sobbing into Derek's chest.

"It's okay kid, it's okay." Derek assured Spencer.

"I'm sorry." Spencer sobbed.


	5. Chapter 5: Life, Love, Happiness

As Spencer calmed down, Derek made a phone call to Aaron.

"Hey, you guys may want to get over here." Derek said leaving Spencer to talk to Aaron.

"What's the word?"

"She stopped breathing but they brought her back."

"And the child?"

"The child didn't make it." Derek said, he could tell he was on speaker phone from the gasps.

"Do they think she will make it through the surgery?" David asked

"They don't know, I told him that there is a good chance she will make it. That it was good news. I don't know how much pain he can handle." Morgan said "You didn't see him, I never seen him break down like that." Derek said looking over at Spencer.

"Derek you can't do nothing but comfort him. He needs to know that there is a good chance that she will make it. Even if the odds are slim." Aaron said. "We will be down there shortly. By the way we did catch Maggie."

"That's good. But how?"

"A patrol officer saw her walking down the high way five miles from the church. She is in custody and being rebooked as we speak." Aaron said.

"Can I tell Reid now? He needs some good news."

"Go on ahead and tell him. I think Reid needs a visit from Sophie." Aaron replied looking over at the little princess as Jennifer comforted her.

"He sure needs her smile." Morgan said glancing at Reid who he seen was pacing again. "I'll see you in a little bit Hotch." Morgan said hanging up on his boss.

"Good news?" Reid asked Morgan studying his facial features.

"Yes, they caught the suspect."

"Who was it?" Spencer asked

"Maggie Lowe."

"Maggie? I thought she was institutionalized?" Spencer said questioning him

"She was, she somehow managed to escape."

"Why harm Lila though? Lila was her focus on the stalker case."

"She had a new focus." Derek said as Spencer gave him a questioned look "You kid."

"How did she know about us? I kept our relationship and our daughter secret from you guys how did Maggie end up with that information?"

"We assume she had outside help. Garcia is looking into who could have helped her keep tabs on you."

Spencer let out a sigh of relief knowing that who shot Lila and killed his unborn child was being re-booked. All he needed now was a hug from his princess. "Where is Sophie?" Spencer asked

"She is on her way." Derek said

"Derek, I'm sorry for earlier. I know you were just trying to comfort me. I just can't stand the thought…" Spencer paused trying not to let even more tears escape from his eyes, "the thought of losing Lila."

"I understand kid, you don't need to explain yourself."

"No, I think I do. I love Lila and my daughter. I don't know how I would be if I lost one of them. They are my everything." Spencer said

"Daddy!" A little girls voice yelled as Derek was about to respond.

Spencer turned towards his little girl as she came running down the hall. He picked her up and hugged her tightly. He brushed away her tears as she did the same and kissed her upon her forehead. "I missed you daddy," Sophie said

"I missed you to princess." He responded, he looked over at his team as they watched. "Thank you."

"Have you heard anything else?" Emily asked

"No, no we haven't." Spencer said cradling his little girl.

"How long has it been since the nurse last gave you any news?" Emily asked

"About an hour ago, she should be coming back anytime now." Derek said

"Hopefully she has good news." David said

"Hopefully." Derek said

"Daddy, is mommy going to be okay?" Sophie asked

He looked at his team not really sure how to answer, "Sweetie, your mommy is going to be fine." David said

"How do you know that Uncle David?" Sophie asked she referred each member of his team as either uncle or aunt.

"I just do." He assured her taking her little hand that she held out to him.

Just then the nurse walked out of the operating room, "Spencer?"

"Yes?" Spencer asked handing his daughter to David

"Lila, is doing just fine now. She has been moved to recovery and is expected to make a full recovery." The nurse said

"Thank god." Derek said he didn't know how Spencer would have handle it if it was the other way

"Thank you so much." Spencer said, "When can I see her?"

"She will be in recovery for about two hours. She will be heavily sedated to ease her pain but you can see her now if you want." The nurse said

"Can I see her?" Spencer asked

"Follow me."

Spencer glanced back at his daughter before he entered the ER recovery room. He walked down the hall to the last room. He thanked the nurse and stood beside Lila who laid peacefully on her cot. "Lila, I'm so sorry." Spencer whispered to Lila. He touched her hand and held it softly afraid he may squeeze it to tight and hurt her. He looked at her stomach area and placed his other hand gently on her wound.

"I love you Lila." Spencer said. He knew he wouldn't get a response back but he needed her to know. To his surprise her fingers moved into his own. She squeezed his hand in response. "Sophie is safe." Spencer told her, he knew she could hear him. He felt her squeeze his hand for a response. He remained in the room until Lila was able to go to her own room.

Back in the ER waiting room

"Hey, Rossi, why don't we pull this kid a favor when Lila is back on her feet?" Derek asked

"What do you have in mind Derek?" Rossi asked the team rest of the team listened in.

"Why not another wedding at David's mansion?" Derek asked looking around his team

"That would be a great idea." Jennifer said

"After all his first one was ruined." Emily said

"Oh, no, no, no and a thousand times no." David replied

"Come on Uncle David. Mommy and Daddy have to get married." Sophie said. Her response made the team chuckle.

"Yeah come on Uncle David." Derek said teasingly

"I'm too old for you to be calling me Uncle Derek. For Sophie its cute." David said

"Please Uncle David?" Sophie asked

"Can you keep it secret Sophie?" David asked giving in to the little girl.

"Of course I can." Sophie said

"Is that a yes Rossi?" Aaron asked smiling

"You guys are responsible for getting them there." David responded

"Ok so here is how this is going to work." Derek said as he began to reveal his master plan to his team to finally give his friend the happiness deserves.


	6. Chapter 6: Derek's Surprise

He drove the distance to Spencer's in hopes to catch him at home. It had been a month and a half since their almost wedding. Lila and Sophie was already taken to Rossi's earlier that day a request by David himself so he could play with little Sophie. Everything was falling into place. He just needed to get Spencer there.

He walked up the steps of the genius's house and pushed the door bell. As no one answered he began to knock on the door. When he was about to knock a third time Spencer finally opened the door dodging Derek's fist.

"Do you want to take a drive kid? Clear your head?" Derek asked. It was the perfect excuse since him and Spencer hadn't really had the time to talk since he had been staying home taking care of his girls.

"Your dressed like that for a drive?" Spencer asked examining Derek who wore clothes fit for a wedding.

"What? I can't look classy?" Derek responded

"Let me grab my bag and lock up."

A few short minutes later he was locking the front door and following Derek to his car. "I figured you could use some guy time." Derek said as he started the car.

"You have no idea, I love them but I never get anytime to myself since..." Spencer paused at the thought of his almost wedding, "I am ready to get back to work."

"We need you kid. But you know Aaron,"

"Only when your ready."

"You got that right." Derek said making a left turn.

"I thought we were going on a drive; not to Rossi's." Spencer pointed out

"Sorry kid, your day alone is going to be coming to an end."

"Derek what did you do?" Spencer asked

"Think about it, I'm wearing a tux, there is a tux hanging in the back,"

"Derek..." Spencer's thoughts trailed off as they pulled up the drive at Rossi's

Emily greeted them at the door "I thought you went back two weeks ago?" Spencer asked Emily

"Sorry Spencer."

"Come on kid your getting married today. Aaron is waiting for us in the dressing room."


	7. Chapter 7: Second Chances

Derek led Spencer down the opposite hall from the girls he placed the tux on the hanger behind the door. Aaron and Derek stepped outside the door standing on either side of the door waiting for Spencer.

Spencer stared at his tux. He didn't know if he should be mad at Derek or happy. He was mad at Emily for lying about leaving, he was mad for the secrets but he couldn't help but feel the little butterflies stir in his stomach once again. He felt his smile find his way back to his face as he took off his shirt and placed the white button up shirt in its place. He slipped on the black slacks and the black shoes. He placed the tie around his neck and this time he wasn't nervous he was ready. He tied his tie and placed his jacket on. He glanced down a at the corsage that was laying in a plastic box and opened it. Inside a note "Don't be mad at me." He assumed it was Derek's way of saying sorry.

He managed not to pin himself with the needle as he pinned his corsage to his jacket. Derek poked his head inside the room, "Ready kid?" Spencer nodded stepping out of the room. Derek adjusted Spencer's tie and corsage before he led him to the backyard. Derek led him down a candle lit aisle that was boarded with white streamers of lights. The aisle already had white flowers placed down to alter. The alter was roped in blue and white flowers and streamers. He stood once again facing a crowd of family and friends.

His friend walked back up the aisle to take his proper place beside Jennifer. The music started playing to single bridal party once again to come down the aisle.

Jennifer had a similar dress to the first one. An elegant light blue dress with a short train that shimmered in the candle lights. Derek wore the light blue button up shirt with a slightly darker tie. Emily's dress was the same shade of blue as Jennifer's but it didn't consists of the train. Aaron's shirt and tie mimicked Derek's making the both of them look just as elegant and classy.

After the final pair walked down the candle lit aisle little Henry and Sophie whom had their little arms locked together came walking down next. Sophie dropped little blue flowers down the aisle as Henry carried the rings on a light blue pillow that had a darker blue ribbon tied into a bow. Sophie wore a white flower girls dress. It was a lace dress that shimmered at each step. Henry matched Derek's and Aaron's suite and and tie.

Now it was Lila's turn to walk down the aisle again. Spencer took a deep breath

as a smile crept on his face. He couldn't seem to stand completely still but he managed. Lila walked with grace as she shimmered in the candle light. Her dress wasn't what he had expected it to be compared to the first one. It hugged her figure showing off her curves. The dress was a lace dress that had a sweetheart neckline and a beaded belt.

As Lila reached the alter they took each other's hands and stared into the eyes of the other. He couldn't stop smiling for his little family of three was about to be complete. Everyone took their seats as the priest began the ceremony, "We are gathered here today," as the priest talked his heartbeat picked up. His hands began to feel sweaty.

"Please repeat after me," the priest looked at Lila, "I Lila Archer, take you Spencer Reid to be my lawfully wedded husband,"

"I Lila Archer, take you Spencer Reid to be my lawfully wedded husband,"

As Lila repeated the priests words Spencer began to feel a lump in his throat as his nerves grew stronger.

"To be open and honest with you, and cherish you for as long as we both shall live." Lila looked into Spencer's eyes and said "I do."

"I Spencer Reid take you Lila Archer to be my lawfully wedded wife, knowing in my heart that you will be my constant friend, my faithful partner in life, and my one true love...I promise to love you without reservation honor and respect you, provide for your needs the best I can...always be open and honest with you, and cherish for as long as we both shall live." He waited for the priest then said, "I do."

"May the rings be present?" Henry walked the rings to Reid who held them in his hands. Lila took his band and repeated the priest, "Spencer, come health, happiness, and prosperity I will stand with you come illness, trouble, or poverty, I will stand with you. Take this ring as a sign of my love and commitment." She placed his ring on his finger.

"Lila, come health, happiness, and prosperity I will stand with you come illness, trouble, or poverty, I will stand with you. Take this ring as a sign of my love and commitment." He placed her ring on her left hand with trembling fingers.

"I now pronounce you Mr. and Mrs. Reid. You may kiss your bride."

Spencer leaned in to kiss Lila. He was finally married to the love of his life and the mother of his child. At the conclusion of the ceremony Spencer, Lila and their little daughter Sophie walked down the aisle as a family. A complete family.


End file.
